Take your Parent to work day!
by writing obsession23
Summary: George goes with Fred to a muggle elementary school function and of course,chaos insues : really good I promise. please read and review!


" George! It'll be a great expirence!" my mom was making a failed attempt at getting my father to come to ' Take your father to School day'

" Angie, I'll be sitting with a bunch of muggle eight year olds all day. They'll be looking at my ear!" he was making excuses.

" And besides where am I supposed to tell them I work?" he asked.

" I've filled out that you are a firecracker company owner." said Mum.

I swallowed a bit of hash brown caserole and pretending I couldn't hear.

" George it'll mean a lot to Freddie ." she said. Dad looked toward me. It wasn't that dad and I weren't close,we were like glue ,but dad disagreed with me attending a muggle school until Hogwarts.

" All right,what am I supposed to wear?" he asked.

" Just a pair of slacks and a button down. Besides Percy's going with Molly ."

My cousin Molly wasn't my favorite person in the world,and certainly not uncle Percy.

" Exactly, I don't understand why you want him to go a muggle academy anyway." Dad didn't hate muggles,they were just so foreign to him. He considered them people,but he didn't like the certain things they delt in.

" Freddie has to know a little of everything George,what if he wants a WWW branch in the muggle world? And it's good for him,the only children he really knows are his cousins,Teddy and the Scamanders."

" Ange, muggles aren't the problem, their politics and things are. For my son to be called a half blood by the likes of them?" Dad's words were really angry.

The incident he's talking about didn't bother me. One day at my other school a boy a few years above me called me a half blood. It didn't bother me. Sure mummy was a bit darker than me and daddy, and I was a bit darker than daddy,but he still loved me.

The whole thing rubbed dad a bit wrong though.

" Freddie take your sister to the living room." I did as mum said and took my baby sister Roxie to the living room. Roxie was two and by far the best sister I could have. She looked a lot like me with auburn springy curls and freckles on her nose. I sat her down and she started to play with her blocks.

" Hey Rox,do you think dad will come around?" I asked. She took her pacifier out of her mouth and offered it to me. I shook my head and she placed it on the carpet next to her. I sighed. Couldn't dad do it just for me? Roxie sensed my distress and stood up and hugged me. Her big blue eyes ,that she got from dad, stared at me. I hugged her back.

" Freddie." she said stroking my hair. I smiled.

" I won't let them send you to a muggle school,I 's too much of a headache."

Just then mum and dad walked into the living sat by us,Roxie was still holding my neck.

"Alright,I'll attend,and I pr….promise to behave." said Dad. I nodded and thanked him. It was going to be a long Monday.

Dad held my hand as we walked into Mr. Bender's class room. All the children sat in their desks,with their father on their side in a grown up chair. I took my seat next to the window and dad sat beside me.

"These are my books!" I told him spreading them out on my desk. Dad smiled and turned their pages.

"Nice colors." he said. Just then cousin Molly came in almost dragging uncle Percy.

"Hey George." he said. Sadly,Molly sat by me . She was so bossy,she always picked at everything I did.

"Hey Perce," said Dad. Molly then showed uncle Percy her books and papers,all 100s.

"Where's your papers?" asked Dad smiling.I pulled then out of my red folder and showed him. I had a few 100s,and some Bs and one C.

"You would've gotten higher marks had you been more through." chided Molly. I glared at her.

With that glare I gave a sudden jerk. It was a kinda reflex when I was mad. Dad quirked and eyebrow.

"I twitch sometimes.." I said.

"No,he twitches all the time!" said Molly.

"Your mouth twitches all the time." murmured Dad.

Mr. Bender then walked to the front of the class.

"Okay everyone,I'll call you all up in alphabetical order then you can give your report on your fathers,then they them selves can tell us in detail." he then call Amelia Armstrong .

One by one the kids before me went some muggles had pretty cool jobs,quite useless with magic,but cool none the less.

"Fred Weasley." said Mr. Bender.

I stood up and walked to the front of the class with Dad in toe. I cleared my throat and began my speech.

"My father,George Weasley, owns Fending Fire crackers,the brightest Fire Crackers ever made. His job entails everything from testing products to using the mail order." I then read the history of 'Fending Fire crackers' It was quite hard not to laugh at some of the things mum had written,because Dad rarely did most of these things.

Dad then got up himself and told what he did personally and his made a few jokes here and there and everyone laughed.

After everyone had finished we went to the cafeteria to have refreshments.

The parents sat at the big table and the kids sat at a smaller one. At my table was Molly,Connor Little,a chubby kid who liked to eat almost nothing but cookies,Andrew McCoy, a nice kid who liked to challenge me to exhausting tasks on the play ground,and last but not least William Slidell,he was a huge cry baby and mainly the school punching bag,but my table was often nice enough to offer a safe haven.

"Well I think it's really nice that your father is a baker people would be afraid to make that type of carrier move." said Molly. William smiled.

"It was just a hobby but he turned it into something more." said William. I began to tune out this boring conversation and nibbled on the carrots and celery left on my plate.I had long since eaten the brownies and candies,but I knew Molly wouldn't shut up if I didn't finish it.

As I did my best to drown the blasted excuse for food in ranch dressing I noticed a long shadow over the table I looked up to see Neal Fletcher. He was a burly guy who looked like a small version of a whale.

"Slidell,Where are those brownies I told you to have?" he growled. Neal was in a grade above and couldn't attend.

"I….I ate them. I thought you weren't coming." choked grabbed his shirt.

"Pick on some one your own size." I told him.

Neal dropped William and turned to me grinning.

"Like you?" he then picked up my plate and slapped it on my chest,covering me in ranch dressing.

He stepped back satisfied. Molly was sitting frozen with her hand over her was looking at us now even the adults.

"Wow real mature!" I laughed. He faltered a bit,I guess laughing wasn't the best idea ever because he then reared back and nailed me in the cheek.

Everyone was hovering over me at once it was quite embarrassing really,but it was perfect cover for what happened next. As Neal was trying to bolt he grabbed a few sweets from the table,popping them into his mouth on his way out,but he was slowed down by his tongue suddenly growing. I need not ask what happened. Dad was trying hard to keep from smirking. This was by far the best example of what my father does best,in work and out.


End file.
